


Don't Get Cocky

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Daddy Kink, Facials, Inspired by Art, M/M, Neighbors, Over the Knee, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Finn gets playful with Mitch's vinyl collection which Mitch isn't overtly impressed about. After playfully telling the young student off, the two of them get carried away.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Good Neighbour AU





	Don't Get Cocky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> _AU: The Good Neighbour_
> 
> I wrote this after a surprise and inspiring little sketch that muepin had drawn for me of his character Mitch spanking Finn. After putting it down on a planning list that I'd write something for it, I got this little cheeky idea to use that would get Finn a spanking but take it further. It's different from the usual spanking fics I write as it's more fun and sexual than discipline, but it was amusing to write a cheeky Finn and Mitch responding to it.
> 
> The artwork featured in the story was drawn by muepin of Mitch and Finn. You can find more of his work at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw). Please show some support! Also, special thanks to muepin for taking the time to beta read for me!

“Man, some of these are really sweet!”

Mitch looked over his shoulder at the teenager handling a vinyl he had picked out of his record collection. Usually, he was very protective of his discs, but he’d known Finn long enough to trust him to appreciate how careful he had to be. He heard the teen slide the record out of its cover and watched as he took the phonograph record out the sleeve.

His young neighbor had hopped over the fence mostly to calm down Jamie as the Belgian Malinois had been racing around the backyard since he spotted Finn enter his own yard back from college. Since his parents were still at work and he swore he had no coursework to do, Mitch decided it was alright to let the kid hang out at his place while he cooked dinner. 

After they had eaten, Mitch had allowed Finn one drink of liquor, a little secret they both kept from his parents as long as Finn brushed his teeth before leaving. They weren’t dating. It was just friends with benefits, benefits being that maybe Mitch was a little bit of a bad influence on the young man. But it beat the teenager going out late and drinking in a bar somewhere he shouldn’t be.

And the sex was good.

“This one’s signed?”

“Yeah, I got it at an auction so sadly, not signed personally, but I couldn’t pass it up.” Taking a moment, Mitch reminisced about the auction, the excitement of bidding, the anticipation of the win, standing in the crowd as the auctioneer closed the bidding with Mitch turning to- “It was a good night,” he added, quickly shutting down that memory.

Finn spun the vinyl over, looking at the other side for any other signatures before spinning it over again. The whole act made Mitch twitch, little nightmares going through his head of Finn accidentally dropping or scratching it.

‘ _He’s eighteen, not eight._ ’

“Careful now,” he warned, catching Finn’s attention as the youth turned to look at him. He saw that cheeky smile spread over Finn’s young features. “Don’t get cocky.”

“You say that like you honestly think I’m going to,” there was a short pause as Finn made a small gesturing motion of throwing the vinyl on its side, “throw it like a frisbee or something.” As Mitch flinched, the teen laughed. “Dude,” he drawled before doing it another two times, intentionally messing with the older man. 

“You know,” Mitch said as he approached the young man with a playful glint in his eye. “I usually trust you, but today,” he said, breaking his conversation as he took the vinyl out of Finn’s hands and placed it gently down on top of the cover lying on the record stand, “but today, you’ve got that cheeky smile on your face, and that’s something I’m going to have to fix.”

Without any warning, Mitch tugged Finn’s right arm as he bent forward, pulling the boy’s arm over his neck. With his other arm around Finn’s waist, Mitch hefted the boy over his shoulder, much to the teenager’s surprise.

“Wow, _hey_! What are you doing?” Finn questioned, his tone filled with surprise and laughter as Mitch carried him towards the couch. With surprising ease, the man was able to sit down and position Finn over his lap without much hassle. 

“You, young man,” Mitch started as he gave the boy’s rear a couple of light pats, “are being a bit of a brat. And you know what happens to brats in this house?”

Finn face-planted his head into one of the cushions, his face becoming a little heated though he was snickering a little. “Come on, Mitch! I was only teasing,” he responded in a mischievous tone.

It hadn’t been the first time Mitch had spanked Finn. In fact, it had become something that Mitch had used on him a couple of times now. The first time he had disciplined him was way back at the start of their friendship for wrecking his favorite shirt and snooping around his house, though Finn still denied the snooping part. And he had done it again when Finn had managed to lose Jamie one night when the dog had bolted off after the boy had offered to walk him. 

But that was not what was happening now, and Finn could tell. The way Mitch spoke to him, he was being playful, teasing him, making Finn feel like he had done something wrong just to find an excuse to get his hands on his ass. He wasn’t quite sure what made Mitch like spanking him in this playful way or what it did for him, but equally, Finn wasn’t objecting, considering he was already starting to get hard.

“You were trying to wind me up, and you succeeded. And that’s what brats like you do. And now I,” Mitch said as he lifted his hand before swiping it down over the seat of Finn’s jeans, “have to teach this brat a lesson.”

Finn shivered at the words then groaned at the smack. The man couldn’t do any real damage since his jeans were still on, but even Finn knew that wouldn’t last long. This was just the warm-up. He wasn’t sure why but the way Mitch spoke in a low, husky tone, telling him he was a bad boy and that he was going to _sort him out_ or something to that extent always sent the blood rushing to his groin.

Another swat was delivered, then another, followed by about a dozen or so more as Mitch purred out that Finn was _asking_ for trouble and how he _deserved_ to be spanked. When he patted the boy’s butt again, he spoke. “I don’t think the message is getting through, do you?”

“No, dad,” Finn teased, trying to stifle a laugh.

“ _Dad?_ ” Mitch repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Is that how it is?” The older man reached around to find the button on Finn’s jeans, popping it, and some of the button-up fly open, just enough to start wrestling the boy’s jeans down.

“I’m just jesting,” Finn drawled with a smirk as he started struggling against Mitch’s hold on him.

If there was one thing that Mitch loved, it was having the young college student struggle over his knee. The feeling of when Mitch had to hold the young man down by wrapping his arm around Finn’s waist and delivering a nice firm smack to the center of his cotton-clad cheeks gave him a rush of excitement. He executed another swat, and another, now letting them fall into a slow yet steady rhythm, listening to the boy’s sexy yelps and yips as each one landed.

  
_Artwork by[mue_nsfw](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw). Please do not repost without permission._

__

__

“You know how much those records mean to me, Finn,” Mitch informed as he landed another firm strike, feeling Finn jerk over his knee and hiss out a groan. “If one of them got damaged, you’d be in _big_ trouble. _Daddy_ wouldn’t be _pleased_.” It was his turn to torment Finn a bit, using his own words against him.

“Oh jeez,” Finn whined, sniggering into his hands as he covered his face. “You really don’t have to call yourself that.”

“What if I want you to call me that,” Mitch teased as he brought down another spank onto Finn’s underwear. He gave the youth rump a small rub just to torment him further.

“Seriously, Mitch,” Finn wailed. “I was kidding…” He felt his face was as warm as his butt felt at this moment.

“The same way you were kidding when you were about to toss my records?” Mitch answered as he ran a finger along the crease of Finn’s butt before his fingers danced up to the waistband of the boy’s underwear and slipped his fingers underneath. “I think these might need to come down.”

“Please, _don’t_ ,” Finn stammered, though his tone was more playful than outright objecting to the idea as he felt the cotton material being tugged and sliding across his butt, over his thighs and down to his knees, leaving his backside now on full display.

“Looking a little red there,” Mitch commented, giving one of the cheeks a squeeze before swiping his hand over it, the sound echoing in the small living room. “But not quite as red as you like it, hm?”

“Ugh…” Finn grunted, still feeling embarrassed.

Mitch smirked, giving the warm flesh a few strokes before he lifted his hand again and brought it crashing down on Finn’s bare bottom, watching the mounds bounce and hearing the boy whimper in response. On his thigh, Mitch could feel the teenager’s erection, throbbing ever so slightly. He knew Finn was enjoying this, even though sometimes the kid was too shy to admit it, which only made Mitch want to tease him more. 

He continued to spank the younger man, watching as the boy playfully struggled over his lap, trying to free himself from the hold Mitch had him in, all the while his backside was getting redder and redder. He increased his pace, switching from cheek to cheek, a wide grin slowly forming on his face as Mitch knew Finn got off on the act of being dominated by him, that he didn’t have the control, that stop didn’t necessarily mean stop. It was just the right amount of playful without it becoming too overheated.

When he brought that spanking to an end, Mitch sat back on the couch, gently running his hand over the heated buns, feeling the warmth radiate from the scorched flesh. He was rock solid in his own pants, Finn’s little moans and whimpers making him ridiculously horny. And he wanted _more_.

“Are you done?” Finn asked, still not looking at Mitch. The boy felt his jeans and underwear being pushed down to his ankles before being forced off him and pushed to the floor.

“Daddy’s hungry…”

“What?” Finn answered, a little surprised. He felt Mitch’s hands on his body, manhandling him until Finn was now sitting in the man’s lap, facing Mitch, straddling him. He could see the hunger in those icy blue eyes, almost like a cold fire blazing behind them, but he could tell that flame was burning. As Mitch lined forward, Finn thought he was going in for a kiss, but instead, Mitch maneuvered so that he had the student falling backward, using his strength to drop Finn gently to the floor, his back against the base of the couch, with his ass and legs in the air. 

In this position, Mitch had Finn exposed, the rosy pucker free for him to abuse. He ran a single finger from the youth’s balls, over his taint and down the center of his ass, lightly dusting over his hole, watching the goosebumps rise on Finn’s thighs. The shiver that ran through the boy’s body was just visible, and Mitch unconsciously licked his lips in delight.

Using Finn’s thighs as leverage, Mitch pulled Finn up towards him a bit as he leaned down, his face meeting the younger man’s ass. Finn was probably balancing on his head, but he was pretty sure the kid didn’t mind, not when he heard the sweet sounds of teenage bliss fill the room as Mitch dragged his tongue over his hole. He circled using the tip of his tongue around the outer edge, teasing with small flicks over the center, making Finn whimper before going back in for the kill, sending the youth into overload as he washed his entrance with firm, generous laps.

“ _Ugh…_ Mitch… _fuck…_ ” Finn groaned under the lavish dancing of his neighbor’s tongue against a highly sensitive spot. He wasn’t stupid; he knew that Mitch had sussed out that rimming him was an easy way to get him in the mood and seemed to have taken a liking to eating him out as a fun pastime. Trying to hold himself up, Finn wasn’t in the best place to touch himself, but he was hard, throbbing, precum stringing down from the head of his cock to his chest.

Swirling his tongue in the way he knew got the teen’s blood rushing, Mitch continued his wet assault on Finn’s hole until he was satisfied that the boy was slick and relaxed enough to move to the next phase in his plan. Carefully setting him back down, Mitch circled the tip on his finger around the puckered opening before pressing a finger in, instantly feeling the soft heat wrap around the digit. He watched Finn’s eyes flutter shut and a slow and soft moan sound from his chest as he exhaled.

“You going to make Daddy happy?”

“Please, Mitch, it’s _embarrassing_!”

“I know it is, and it fucking _hot_ how flustered you get.”

As he curled his finger inside the boy, rubbing against the sweet spot, he trailed his free hand over his taint, caressing his ball sac before sliding along his length. The way Finn’s face twisted in undeniable pleasure had Mitch gripped. It was his favorite thing to watch, and he never grew tired of it. As he arranged for a second finger to wriggle its way in next to the first, Mitch slowly slid the two fingers in and out of Finn, preparing him while purring softly to him.

“Relax. Just enjoy it.”

“I… I d-do…” Finn huffed, stuttering.

“You’re still a bit tense.”

“I’m… uh… fine…”

It took another minute of sliding his fingers in and out of the boy for Mitch to feel him loosen up and relax. At this point, the teen was already a mess on the floor, his face flushed, his dick weeping all over his abdomen, and he looked just the way Mitch needed him before he would destroy him. “Such a dirty boy,” he smirked as he leaned over to open a small drawer in the coffee table, withdrawing a small bottle of lube he had stashed for easy access.

Finn watched from where he lay on the floor as Mitch popped open the bottle and squirted the cold, slick liquid straight onto his hole. The fingers quickly found their way back inside, giving a couple of thrusts to prepare him, and it made Finn’s whole body shiver in anticipation. As Mitch stood, legs on either side of Finn, looking down at him, the young student felt the man was a literal giant, towering over him. And as clear as day, right in the middle, Finn could see the full tent that Mitch was pitching inside his sweats, right before the man tucked the waistband of his pants and underwear under his balls, revealing the whole package. 

“You might not be a _good_ boy, but I’m going to make a mess of you.” Mitch heard Finn’s breath hitch at the statement, watching as he stroked his length with the lube he squirted onto his hand. Once he was sure he was ready, he bent his legs down while positioning his dick right at Finn’s entrance, his free hand using the teen’s thighs to steady himself. ‘ _Here we go…_ ’

Holding his breath for a few seconds, Finn felt Mitch press into him, pushing past the initial ring of muscle before the man’s cockhead popped into him. He let out a quiet hiss, his teeth gritting only for a moment as his body adjusted. Mitch held his position for a few seconds, and Finn could see his eyes locked down on his, waiting for some sort of signal that he was okay to proceed. It was never said with words, only eyes, and Finn knew when he gave that signal, he was in it for the long haul. 

Slowly, Mitch continued his descent, letting inch after inch disappear into the tight warmth of Finn’s ass, still watching the boy wince between a little discomfort and uncontrolled and shameless bliss. Going all the way down until he could get no further, he reached to quickly grab one of Finn’s ankles before he started to slowly lift up, withdrawing a little before pushing back down. He repeated the motion, slowly raising his pace to a steady rhythm, one that created the sweet music that left Finn’s mouth.

“Gah… uh… _harder_ … please…”

A wide grin spread across Mitch’s lips. “Who are you giving orders to?” In retaliation, he kept his steady pace but worked longer strokes, lifting until only the head of his dick was still inside Finn before pressing down and filling him up again. He observed as the teen whined on the floor, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, lost in a world of pleasure.

“ _Please,_ Mitch… fuck me…”

Honestly, it was a struggle _not_ to pound the teenager in the way he begged for. As much as Mitch loved to torture him in this manner, he equally craved that sweet sensation of his cock being massaged from the furious thrusting into Finn, clawing that orgasm to rise inside him till he busts a nut either inside or all over the younger man. The more Finn begged, the less Mitch was able to deny his request, his defenses diminishing until that primal instinct to raw the kid into the floor overtook him.

‘ _You asked for it!_ ’

Leaning forward, Mitch placed a steady hand on the floor just above Finn’s shoulder, now able to look directly into the teen’s eyes. Shifting his weight a bit until he had the right balance, placing one of the boy’s legs against his shoulders, Mitch lifted himself up and thrust back down into Finn, hearing the breathy yelp escape the young man’s lips. He repeated it until he built up a stable pace, fucking the teenager as he requested, the sound of skin slapping and airy grunts filling the space around them as Mitch piledrived the boy in long, hard plunges into his quivering ass.

Reaching between his legs, Finn had just enough room to be able to grasp his dick, his fingers breaking the string of precum that had linked itself to his stomach. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, Finn pumped at his dick at a fast pace, the battering his prostate was taking sending little explosions of warm pleasure in his groin. As he felt his orgasm rise, he’d stop, edging himself, but not too close in case he miraculously managed to tip over the edge without touching himself due to Mitch’s eager thrusts.

“So _fucking_ tight,” Mitch growled as he continued to plow into the college student, fucking into him with full strokes, balls slapping against the upper part of his ass. “You’re making… daddy… feel so _fucking_ good…” A smirk managed to flash on his face for a few seconds before fading back to that blissful yet determined focus to nut. He was getting closer and closer to peaking, and he wasn’t sure he’d manage to edge himself any further, his body desperately crying for that moment of pure ecstasy of orgasm. 

But Finn beat him to the moment.

“I can’t… I-I’m gonna… I’m… _uuhhh..._ ” Letting him go past the point of no return, Finn felt his balls tighten as the first splash of cum shot from his cock, hitting him square in the crease of his nose. He closed his eyes as the next one hit his left cheek, and, due to his parted lips from moaning, he was pretty sure the third shot hit his tongue. The youth scrunched his face for a moment from the bitter, salty flavor as more of his own spunk splattered over his face and upper part of his tee before it relaxed, taking a couple of shaky breaths as he rode out the orgasm.

Seeing the mess his teenage neighbor had made of himself on the floor made Mitch go in for the kill. With Finn coming all over himself, Mitch felt that a second helping wouldn’t be a bad idea for the kid. He rode at the boy’s ass, pounding over and over till he felt he was right on the edge before he pulled out, jacking off the final few strokes as he aimed for the bullseye. The first shot splattered over his forehead, second fired into his dark down hair, a third hitting his chin as Mitch groaned through the wave of heated bliss that spread through his body.

Slapping his cock against the boy’s taint and smearing the remaining drops of cum over him, Mitch watched as Finn started laughing softly, eyes still closed to avoid any of the sticky fluid to get into them. “Such a beautiful mess,” he muttered huskily as he took his thumb over Finn’s chin, collecting some of his own cum before putting his thumb into Finn’s mouth. He felt the young man gently suck at the finger as Mitch slowly slid it out past his lips before purring, “Good boy,” to him. 

Tucking himself away, Mitch sat back on the couch, allowing Finn to scramble back into an upright position. Putting his hands under the tee he was wearing, Finn pushed it up to wipe his face before pulling it up over his head. “I should probably shower,” he said as he grabbed his underwear from his jeans, pulling them on just so he wasn’t completely naked. 

“Not a bad idea,” Mitch responded as he stood up and walked toward the youth, reaching out and picking the cum out of his neatly-styled fringe. 

“Nabbing one of your tees, though. You’ve ruined this one,” Finn smirked, holding the balled-up t-shirt in his hand. “Any of them should do, they’re all just plain boring ones, right?” Another cheeky grin.

Reaching around, Mitch quickly gave the student’s backside a hard slap knowing too well it would still be a little red and tender from the firm smacks he gave earlier. “What did I say about being cocky?”

“Alright, _dad,_ ” Finn playful mocked in response.

‘ _Hmm… not quite, but he’ll get there._ ’

With a wide grin, Mitch took steps towards Finn, watching him jump and stumble over his feet before he raced for the stairs, Mitch still in pursuit, chasing him up to the bathroom. If the teenager wanted to be cocky, Mitch was more than happy to keep spanking his ass.

“You’re asking for it, _boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
